worst trainer ever
by reika33riopix33gothic33lolita
Summary: kirtly is a shiny kirlia who was a target of many trainers...untill she herself was captured by Teon. kirtly hates Teon but warms up fast with Teon's Gastly...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aah another day's just passed. I sat on my bed and looked at the card beside me. Yah by the way I'm Kirtly, an ordinary Kirlia. … ok, maybe not. I'm a _shiny_ kirlia, so my hair's blue instead of green. Everyday my mom Gardenvoir (a Gardevoir) helps me to brush off these annoying sparks. Not to mention the jealous looks from almost everyone. Mom's a normal Gardevoir. Dad's a normal Gallade. It's just me.

'Kirtly..you in there?' Mom called.

'Yah Mom?'

'Tomorrow you get to school…you okay?'

I sighed, 'Yah Mom I'm fine.'

Really, Mom and Dad always worries that someone might as well try to capture me, for I'm a rare one…. A shiny pokemon.

The next day I'm off, with the same stares from the fellow pokemon that lives near us, just around Lake Valor. I manage to say hi to Bidoof, Staravia and Giraffarig before….

'Gastly! Mean Look!' I froze. Uh-oh, another pokemon trainer to tackle off so I still can see Mom and Dad. Normally I'd fled by using Teleport, but this one's not easy. I bit my lips.

Slowly a Shadow Ball was in front of me, growing bigger and bigger. Then I fired it.

The Gastly staggered, but soon it got up again. The trainer yelled again. 'Get up and use Payback!'

WHAT THE? That's one deadly move y'know! It's a move that doubled its power if the user received damage first! I tried to dodge but nope it still got me. Now it's my turn to stagger, but since it did double damage and it' a dark type, poor me, I'm down with that. I heard the trainer said 'Yay Gastly I love you!Okay go pokeball!'

Then I remember nothing….

A few hours later…..

I was up at the uh, building made by humans called a pokemon center. The trainer had _caught _ me and took me here. I regretted that I woke up early today.

'Hey, you're up!' hissed a somewhat friendly voice I jolted a little and looked up at the Gastly. He was grinning mischievously. I looked down nervously. Then I hear someone stirred. Gastly glanced back to his-uh, I mean, _our_ trainer.

'Hm? Oh you're up!' he cried happily, lifting me off the ground and placed me on his laps, and then gave me huge hug.

'GASTLY!'I whined (and in the trainer's ear it's 'KIRLIAAAAAAA'). Yah I don't really trust him but hey, he's the only one that can help me somehow. I tried to fidget while Gastly looked up at me.

'Ah, hey!' cried the trainer. 'It's ok…yeah by the way I'm Teon, and like you know this is my partner, Gastly. So, Kirlia, welcome..you're my first catch!'

I looked up, baffled. This guy don't know my name, and I knew it since I haven't tell him or Gastly either. I looked at Gastly again.

'Gastly…..'

'?' Gastly gave me a curious look.

'Will you tell him that I have a name…'

'Oh? What could it be?' he asked, interested.

'Kirtly…'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

'oh ok so you have a name,' Teon said, sweatdropping.

I facepalmed.

'So you also have a name. Fantastic.' Smiles Ghastly.

'What d'you mean? Ain't you a Ghastly and that's what Teon calls you?' I asked.

'Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Ti's Gastly. Ghastly is my nickname. _Ga _and _Gha_. Got it?' he answered sweetly.' Now it's my turn to sweatdrop.

The next day Teon decided to take us to west of town. It's rainy and the wild pokemons are terribe bastards. It's really easy, and I wonder why none of us evolve when we KO'd around 50. Ghastly said it's hard to evolve- duh, the experience's not enough. But that's for Ghastly, sincei don't want to evolve. Eek, you have to wear a ballgown everyday!

After 50 more fallen pokemon, wild or tamed…..

'Ok! Guys I think we can fight a gym leader now!' Teon smiled.

'Uhhh, first, I'm not a guy, and second, uh, what's a gym leader?' I asked.

'there's this guy(or girl) called a gym leader, and, uh..if you win against him(or her) you earn a badge. Getting eight badge lets you (your trainer) fight against the strongest 4 and their boss, after that you're king.' Said Ghastly.

'King?'

'Nah, I mean strongest pokemon..'

I looked up at Teon. He looked so…ambitious.

Suddenly he looked at me. 'Hey Kirtly can you use teleport?'

I tilted a little. 'What if I can? That's my signature move!'

Ghastly leaned against him and nodded. Teon grinned. 'Okay, now let's teleport to Oreburgh city!'

Both of us (pokemons) jawdropped. You cannot use teleport without knowing where to or where is!


End file.
